


our ammunition when the fever breaks

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [32]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: “Come on,” Miguel says, “don’t make a fuss, or they'll throw us off the ship. I can do it.”





	our ammunition when the fever breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



“Come on,” Miguel says, “don’t make a fuss, or they'll throw us off the ship. I can do it.”

He’s giving pleading eyes as if he’s trying to talk Tulio into buying an extra helping of sweets, and not - Tulio wants to shake him, and then kill everybody on the ship, and he can’t. 

The whip falls once, twice, thrice, again, again. If only Miguel screamed or cried, but he keeps some reserves of heroism just for the times like this, when it’s to drive Tulio insane. 

He abandons his anger later, anyway, kisses Miguel’s hot forehead, and Miguel smiles.


End file.
